Ruiz
Ruiz is a main character in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). He is a member of Captain Patterson's squad and is a SOG operative. Ruiz is replaced by Yuri Raslov in 1967, but returns to the squad in 1968. Biography Rescue in Cuba Ruiz first appeared serving with Patterson and Thomas Hayes. CIA operatives Michael Shaw and Alex Mason were captured by Cuban forces, and Patterson's squad was sent to rescue the operatives from a converted mission. Initially, the team entered the compound unseen, but a patrol spotted them, forcing the team to fight through the compound. Ruiz kicked down a nearby door and shot the Cuban guard before leading his squad mates into the building. The team managed to get through the building and spotted the mission, but they had to engage another patrol. After moving through a cemetery, Ruiz spotted a cellar door that the team could use to reach the mission. Hayes attempted to stealthily take out a guard on patrol, but another guard witnessed this, forcing the team to battle the Cubans once again. Hayes climbed to the mission tower, where the operatives were reported to have been held, but he found a rebel being held by a Cuban. Hayes quickly shot the Cuban, while Ruiz and Patterson climbed the ladder. Now free, the rebel informed the team that one of the operatives was being held at a prison nearby. Mortars began to strike the mission, forcing the team to flee into the catacombs below the mission. Ruiz opened the door and led his squad mates into the tunnels. Meanwhile, Michael Shaw managed to knock out his interrogator and escape. He made his way to a radio and called for support. American forces intercepted his transmission and assigned a new rendezvous point, the coast. Shaw then fought his way to the new extraction zone. Ruiz took point as the extraction team navigated the tunnels. He encountered several Cubans and killed them, but it alerted the other enemies. At the end of the tunnel, Patterson ordered the team to take up defensive positions to stop enemy reinforcements. After holding off three waves of Cubans, Patterson cut some barbed wire and the team commandeered a helicopter. Hayes piloted the helicopter, flying over various military camps and convoys before finally reaching the coast. From their position, the team could see that Shaw was pinned down by Cuban troops. The attacking Cubans were wiped out, but another helicopter arrived to kill Shaw. This helicopter was destroyed by a missile, and Shaw was successfully extracted. Mission to the USSR Ruiz was not deployed to Vietnam, but he reunited with the squad for a mission into the Soviet Union. Two objectives were assigned: steal documents from an office and sabotage a factory for a new weapon. Initially, the team managed to maintain stealth as Shaw silently picked off patrolling troops with a suppressed M40. However, the team was compromised and fought their way into the office. Ruiz and Patterson planted a charge on one door, while Shaw planted a charge on the other. Together, they breached the office and wiped out the Russians present. Their next objective was to sabotage the weapons factory. A large patrol passed by, but Patterson ordered the team to let it pass. Shaw had to provide sniper support as Patterson and Ruiz entered the factory. Once the entrance was cleared, the team advanced into the factory. At one point, the team entered a gas trap. Just in time, Ruiz managed to shut off the trap, saving him and the rest of his squad. The team then entered the target room. Ruiz and Shaw covered for Patterson as he primed the explosives. When he finished, the team had only a few minutes to escape the factory. When they made it outside, the factory exploded. Shaw was injured, and the team had to drag him to safety. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Characters